Fall Under The Cherry Blossom
by EmeraldAI
Summary: Dua Kerajaan berbeda yang saling mengikat janji, hidup damai—tanpa ada peperangan. Sebuah perjodohan yang mengikat putra putri mereka. Dan sebuah cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Meski, kau berkata tak ada peperangan—namun, putra putrimu melakukan perang dingin/Summary is author PO'V. DLDR! My First Kolosal! Mengandung unsur dinasti2 China. Masih TRAILER, Mind RnR?
1. TRAILER

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fall Under The Cherry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate T+**

**Genre © Drama, Angst**

**Main Pairing © X H. Sakura **_**slight**_** Sasuke X Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary **

_Dua Kerajaan berbeda yang saling mengikat janji, hidup damai—tanpa ada peperangan. Sebuah perjodohan yang mengikat putra putri mereka. Dan sebuah cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Meski, kau berkata tak ada peperangan—namun, putra putrimu melakukan perang dingin. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

Typo(s), Don't Like? Don't Read please, Fic Kolosal pertama, Mengandung unsur tentang Dinasti China, Kissing Scane, AU Type, No Blood.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAILER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Perjanjian Damai**

**.**

**.**

"_...Perjanjian perdamaian dengan Oyashima? Sebenarnya apa rencana orang itu?!..."_

"…_Aku kaisar tertinggi Oyashima, menawarkan perjanjian perdamaian dengan Han Chao. Sebagai gantinya…"_

"…_Tak ada pilihan. Han Chao akan runtuh, aku harus…"_

"_Maaf…"_

_._

_._

**Kesenangan Yang Berujung Pada Kesedihan.**

"_Ba-baba yakin? A-aku…"_

"_Senang berkenalan dengan anda…"_

"_I-ini tidak mungkin—bukan dia, bukan dia…"_

"_Perjanjian ini batal, aku…"_

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Kelicikan di Balik Tawa**

.

.

"_Pergi, aku tidak mencintaimu. Bukan kau yang ku…"_

"_Lalu? Kau pikir aku juga begitu. Aku juga mencintai orang lain…"_

"…_Hoohh? Oyashima melakukan ini hanya demi kekuasaan Han Chao? Aku…"_

"…_Perjanjian. Kita buat…"_

"_Aku setuju, perang ini saling…"_

**.**

**.**

**Perang Dingin Baru Saja di Mulai**

**.**

**.**

"_Ayah, ibu. Aku tak menyangka…"_

"…_Kau wanita pandai memerankan sandiwara dengan sangat baik, Putri Sakura."_

"…_Semua yang menjadi targetku, akan selalu tercapai. Kau catat itu Itachi-sama."_

"…_Sungguh, aku mengasihani ayahmu."_

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, topeng keduanya begitu bagus. Tapi, apa selamanya topeng itu tak retak—setelah berkali-kali di hujami tombak baja. Tak ada gading yang tak retak.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You In Chapter 1 **

**A/N :**

Gak banyak bacot author. Yang jelas ini bakal lanjut bulan Mei #insya'allah. Mohon bersabar. Fic ini pairing utamanya Itasaku, tapi ada SasuHina juga. XD

Oke, bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ato langsung PM.

Salam Hangat

.

.

.

**Gheralda Citra Prameswari**

_Surabaya, 18 Maret 2014 (18:57)_

**Arigatou**


	2. PROLOG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fall Under The Cherry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By EmeraldAI **

**Rate T+**

**Genre © Drama, Angst**

**Main Pairing © X H. Sakura **_**slight**_** Sasuke X Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary **

_Dua Kerajaan berbeda yang saling mengikat janji, hidup damai—tanpa ada peperangan. Sebuah perjodohan yang mengikat putra putri mereka. Dan sebuah cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Meski, kau berkata tak ada peperangan—namun, putra putrimu melakukan perang dingin. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

Typo(s), Don't Like? Don't Read please, Fic Kolosal pertama, Mengandung unsur tentang Dinasti China, Kissing Scane, AU Type, No Blood.

_Cerita ini hanya menggunakan latar kerajaan China dan kekaisaran jepang. Tapi alur asli buatan saya sendiri_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_Yanagi Nagi – Owari Sekai Kara_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Ribuan tahun yang lalu, peperangan besar selalu terjadi di setiap belahan di bumi. Peperangan yang menewaskan ribuan nyawa manusia tanpa bekas. Peperangan yang terjadi akibat hawa nafsu para manusia untuk terus menambah apa yang mereka miliki—keserakahan. Mereka melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan target mereka, termasuk membunuh.

Pada masa ini akan menceritakan masa kejayaan negeri China yang bernama Dinasti Han. Tak dapat dipungkiri, pada masa itu adalah masa yang paling bersinar diantara masa-masa kepemimpinan Dinasti lain. Sebagian besar rakyatnya hidup dengan berdagang dan bertani, dibawah kepemimpinan seorang Kaisar yang terkenal bijaksana tentu membuat semuanya terasa begitu indah.

Namun, semuanya lenyap begitu saja. Dinasti sebelumnya, dipimpin oleh seorang kaisar dengan keserakahannya. Dia membuat sebuah _sayembara_ atau lebih mengarah pada pemaksaan. Dia membuat sebuah _sayembara_, menyatakan bahwa,

"_Setiap pemuda atau gadis dengan usia lebih dari 17 tahun. Diwajibkan untuk mencari sebuah obat awet muda. Dia tidak boleh kembali ke daratan China jika tidak mendapat obat itu. Jika dia kembali tanpa obat, dia harus membayar denda sebesar 100 keping emas atau memilih membayarnya dengan nyawanya."_

Bukankah itu sebuah ancaman sekaligus pemerasan dari Kaisar? Hal itu menyebabkan banyak pemuda maupun gadis yang enggan untuk menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke daratan China. Mereka yang pergi dari China, menemukan sebuah daratan tak di kenal, dan selama ini mereka hidup di sana—beranak _pinang_ di sana, tanpa berpikir untuk kembali. Mereka menamai daratan itu, _Oyashima_.

Kekuasaan sang Kaisar tak bertahan lama. Ajal menjemputnya, memaksanya untuk menghembuskan nafas terakhir sebelum obat awet muda itu ditemukan. Sungguh bodoh bukan? Tak ada yang kekal di dunia ini, dan sosok manusia serakah nan bodoh itu meminta untuk menikmati hartanya untuk selamanya. Pemikiran yang sungguh tak logis.

Setelah sang Kaisar jatuh dari kekuasaannya. Kedudukannya digantikan oleh seorang Kaisar lain, dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Kaisar tersebut berasal dari orang _Oyashima_ yang dulunya pernah menjadi warga tanah China. Beruntung, dia adalah orang yang bijaksana dalam mengambil setiap langkah keputusan—hingga membuat rakyat yang semula dirundung penderitaan, berakhir menjadi sebuah kejayaan. Para manusia penghuni daratan China, menyebut masa keemasan itu dengan nama _Han_. Dan dengan nama itu pula, terbentuklah sebuah kerajaan bernama _Shu Han_.

Dibawah kepemimpinan awal Raja Hashirama, hingga saat dibawah kepemimpinan ke 8—_klan Uzumaki_, sama sekali tak ada penurunan untuk tingkat kejayaan. Namun, pada kepemimpinan ke 9 yang dipegang oleh _klan Haruno_. Masa keemasan itu musnah, kemakmuran itu telah hangus menjadi abu, tergusur menjadi daratan tanpa kehidupan. Wajah penuh senyuman para penduduk berganti menjadi wajah penuh ketakutan.

_Masa keemasan itu kini berubah menjadi momok menakutkan bagi __**Shu Han**_.

—Dan, momok menakutkan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Oyashima_. Orang-orang _Oyashima_ yang semula berasal dari daratan _Cina_, merasa hidup mereka dibuang. Pemikiran itu melahirkan sebuah dendam baru di hati mereka. Keserakahan mereka timbul begitu mengingat jika daratan _Cina_ juga milik mereka, termasuk _Shu Han_. Dan _Oyashima_ mengibarkan perang dengan _Shu Han_. Penduduk memberi nama perang itu dengan nama _Xiong nu_, artinya peperangan tujuh Negara. Tujuh Negara yang dimaksud adalah tujuh Kaisar dari _Shu Han_ yang memimpin perang tersebut.

Bertahun-tahun peperangan itu terjadi tanpa henti. Ratusan ribu prajurit, bahkan jutaan penduduk menjadi korban. Seperempat daratan Cina yang semula menampilkan permadani hijau—telah hangus, berdebu, gersang—tanpa adanya kehidupan. Bahkan seekor ular padang pasir pun hanya tersisa tulang yang merapuh setiap detiknya, tak ada air jernih yang menyiram daratan tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah beribu ember darah dari korban prajurit dari kedua belah pihak.

Tak ada lagi senyuman dari penduduk, tak ada tawa riang dari para bocah—walau mereka berada di tempat yang sungguh aman, jauh di dalam hutan di sebuah _banker_. Hati mereka tetaplah tak tenang, pikiran mereka melayang terbang, membayangkan jika pihak _Shu Han_ kalah. Bagaimana nasib mereka, rakyat kecil? Ada pula yang berpikiran nasib suami mereka yang berada di medan perang. Walau sedikit harapan jika suami mereka masih hidup. Salahkah jika mereka berharap lebih?

Namun, kesengsaraan tidaklah kekal pula. Peperangan itu berakhir—tak ada yang menang maupun kalah. Tak ada yang diatas ataupun dibawah. Tak ada keuntungan dari salah satu pihak. Keduanya sama-sama merugi, keduanya sama-sama menyadari kesalahan mereka masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama berjabat tangan ketika mereka menyadari tak ada yang perlu di perjuangkan karena pasukan keduanya dalam keadaan sekarat, tergelepar diatas tanah berdebu nan gersang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu pula sebuah perjanjian tertulis diatas tanah gersang itu, sebagai awal permulaan penyatuan kedua belah pihak. Perjanjian yang nantinya akan diganti dengan sebuah ukiran huruf _kanji_ dan _mandarin_ kuno diatas sebuah tumpul, dikenal sebagai sebutan _prasasti_.

Dalam aksara _kanji_ tertulis dengan jelas bahwa. _"Pihak Oyashima menghentikan perang, dan merubah hubungan ini sebagai hubungan perdamaian. Dengan perjanjian ini, kami menawarkan kepada pihak Shu Han perdamaian dengan dalil perjodohan anak cucu masing-masing."_

Dan dalam aksara _mandarin_ tertulis pernyataan jika _Shu Han_ menyetujui permintaan itu. _"Dengan ini pihak Shu Han menerima tawaran pihak Oyashima dengan menjodohkan anak cucu kami nantinya._"

.

.

.

_Perang telah usai, kehidupan baru akan segera dimulai. Perjanjian yang tertulis diatas batu, sebagai bukti janji perdamaian. _

_._

_._

_Namun bukankah setiap keputusan membuat sebuah resiko baru yang harus dihadapi oleh keduanya? _

_._

_._

_Perjanjian itu secara tak langsung, telah mengorbankan perasaan setiap keturunan kedua belah pihak. Perasaan cinta telah dihapuskan oleh sebuah perjodohan silang keduanya. _

_._

_._

_Perang besar memang telah usai. Namun, perang dingin antar saudara barulah akan dimulai. Bukan lagi hanya sifat keserakahan yang mendasari segalanya. Namun, bertambah dengan adanya sifat iri dan dengki yang lebih menguasai segala aspek kebencian ini._

_._

_._

_Bukankah setiap keputusan memiliki resiko? Dan mungkin inilah resiko yang harus ditanggung kedua belah pihak. Yakni, peperangan dalam istana, antar saudara._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :**

Masilah prolog. Agar tak bertanya-tanya mengapa perang berlangsung, dan inilah awal dari semua perjanjian itu. Aku memang sengaja memakai China, karena sebuah cerita kuno mengatakan jika orang-orang Jepang adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari daratan China. Mereka korban dari pemerasan itu, dan sebutan awal sebelum bernama Jepang adalah Oyashima. Saya dapat wawasan ini langsung dari kakek saya yang berasal dari China, maupun yang sekarang di Indonesia.

Sejujurnya, fiksi ini tidak lebih dari imajinasi saya sendiri. Walaupun ada beberapa keterangan yang mengangkat dari sejarah China. Namun, alur beserta nama-namanya adalah karangan saya. Termasuk tentang perang tujuh Negara, sebenarnya perang itu terjadi di China dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jepang. Tapi, tak apalah kata itu aku pake di fic ini.

(Chapter 1nya akan diupdate sabtu besok)

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian readers maupun silent readers. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review.

.

.

**Gheralda Citra Prameswari**

_**Surabaya, 26 April 2014 **__(13:48)_

_**Xie xie**_


End file.
